My Adventure in Slugterra
by ThatLocalWeirdChick
Summary: This is the story of how I went down to Slugterra, how I faced my challenges, how I made new friends, and how I fell in love with my trusted childhood friend. And how I became a Shane.
1. Chapter 1

( **hello everybody, I'm back from a chain of family matters and I'm ready for more stories! But don't worry I'll still be working on my fma fanfic so hang in there. So for right now I'll be working on Slugterra because I absolutely love it. So keep in mind in this story, there will be some profanity and some dark themes involved. Along with some romance. But if you love Slugterra then keep reading!)**

 _ **Chapter 1 Leaving**_

Ever since I was five years old, I always dreamed about going to the magical underground world called Slugterra. It's what my first goal was when I became an adult. My mother would always tell me fairytale stories about it and would often tell me that we would go there and do all sorts of things together. And we would even get our own slugs and become legendary heroes…but unfortunately those plans were cancelled when I turned ten. My mother was diagnosed with blood cancer and would only have a six percent chance of living. I was so distraught and so heartbroken by that news that I cried every night but I made sure to be right by her side everyday and every night. And when her days were numbered, I made sure to take good care of her. But the day she died, was the same day she told me that she wouldn't be able to make it with me to Slugterra. But with all of with my support I told her to stay strong and to keep fighting the cancer in her blood.

The last thing she said to me was " _trinity, mommy loves you very much, and I'm so sorry I let you down. But just remember, mommy will always love you no matter if I'm dead or alive. But if you do still plan to go to Slugterra, just note this, you can't not until your 15_ _th_ _birthday. Yes that's a long time but it'll give you some time to be prepared for the dangers hidden beneath it. But just know this, someone who will be your age will come to your aid to help you become a hero. And most of all, that someone will be more than your friend."_ She paused for a minute to let out a hoarse cough. " _He will guide you, he will love you, he will take care of you."_ Of course at that age I didn't know who she was talking about. But then the only person who came in mind was my childhood friend Eli Shane who I haven't seen for almost four years since him and his dad moved away. So I never knew what he was up to. Before I could ask my mother who she was talking about, she had already fallen asleep. So I decided not to push her around with questions and let her sleep.

Fast forward to now, I'm now fifteen years old and I had just finished packing my stuff up. I have my infurnes slug blaze who has kept her eyes on me since my mom passed. I've been living with my grandma since she was the only family member who needed to look out for me. She knew that I was going to Slugterra so I made sure not to leave without saying goodbye. After I got my bag ready, blaze hopped on my shoulder and gave me a sweet chirp. I looked at her. " _yeah blaze, I'm ready. "_ I said. She smiled again and nuzzled my neck. I giggled and nuzzled her back. She was a total sweetheart, I loved her like she was my own child. So with everything set up, I walked out of my room and walked to my grandma's room. I walked inside, she was walking around in paces like she was scared out of her mind.

I walked over and gave her a small hug. " _Grandma, it's ok. I'll be fine with blaze."_ I said. She immediately hugged me back, I could feel her trembling hard because of the worry she had. I pulled back to look at her. " _i'll be back soon to visit. Just relax alright? "_ she nodded and started to play with my hair. " _just be careful sweetie, you never know what's down there."_ I smiled slightly. " _don't worry I'll be fine I promise."_ I assured her. " _I love you grandma_." We shared one last hug before letting go and walking to the front door. I walked outside with blaze on my shoulder. But before I could walk away, I looked at my house one last time before smiling and wiping some tears. " _goodbye_." I whispered.

And with that, I walked away from my old home, ready to head for Slugterra.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Arriving**

I pulled out the map my mom gave me and looked at the directions and saw that it was up ahead in the sewer in front of us. I gave blaze a quick glance. " _Is this where it leads?"_ I asked. She nodded and gave me a small chirp. I smiled. " _well we can't have our trip waiting can we?"_ I joked. I then walked to the sewer and bent down on one knee. " _hmm, looks like we're gonna have to have a strong object to take this thing off."_ I said. Blaze chirped at me and hopped off my shoulder. I gave her a confused look. " _um blaze, what are you doing?_ " I ask her. She just winked at me and jumped on my hand, she then started chirping and pointing to the night sky. She kept doing it over and over, until I realized. she wanted me to throw her upwards

I gasped. _"a-are you sure blaze?"_ I stuttered. She nodded swiftly at me a gave me a small smile. I breathed out nervously. " _well….alright."_ I stood up and took a step back, holding her tightly as I did. Then slowly and carefully, I threw her up high. And I watched her as she magically, and amazingly transformed into a huge flaming fire infurnes. My eyes went wide and I felt like I was going to pass out from the sight above me. " _what the…wow blaze!"_ I gasped _._ She then gave me a quick smirk before flying straight down to the sewer and breaking through the sealed cap, leaving behind some steamy smoke. I stood there, still shocked by what just happened in front of me. But then her chirping caught my attention. " _u-uh, sorry."_ I stammered. I walked over to the now open sewer and looked down. I made a face. " _doesn't look nasty or filled with rats."_ I pointed out. Blaze was on the ground now, back to her normal slug form. She gave me a happy chirp in response.

I shrugged and jumped down. When I landed I looked around me, it wasn't dirty or muddy or infested with rats or cockroaches. No it was the complete opposite of that. It was clean and it smelled very fresh like a clean bathroom. I stood up and blaze hopped on my shoulder. I gave her a nod and she lit the dark sewer up the with a small flame on her head. " _thanks blaze."_ She gave me a small smile and I smiled back at her before walking down the trail on the map I still held.

I noticed right away that it was starting to get more darker because the light from outside was starting to fade. So blaze had to make her flame more brighter. I sighed. This was gonna be hard, especially since I couldn't see anything at that moment. So I made sure that I could see where I was going so that me and blaze were at least going the right way. I looked at the map, I saw that the entrance to my location was left so I turned to that direction and found that the x was just right in front of me. With enthusiasm running through my system I looked up, and saw an open door with a star next to it. I looked at blaze. "this is it?" I asked. She nods at me. " _alright."_ I said. I walked inside and saw as large gap on the floor. It looked…it looked as if an elevator or something automatic had just gone down to the bottom. Since I had a big fear of heights, I tried to remember if I had anything to help me get down there safely. I did. My parachute I got when I was twelve was in my bag. I unzipped it and reached inside for it. I grabbed it and pulled it out carefully. I then examined it. I hadn't used it since I was a little kid so it was gonna be scary for me to use it after a while. I put it on and pulled the straps down to have them get a good grip on my shoulders. I glanced at the gap below, then at blaze. " _…blaze."_ I began. She just stared at me with an eager look in her eyes. I gulped. _"You ready?"_ she smiled and gave me a nod. I took a deep breath and looked down. But before I could make my jump, I checked my parachute just to make sure it was good to go. So far it felt good and tight. So I breathed in and out to calm myself down. And then very swiftly, I jumped down, the air hitting my face every quickly. I screamed out. " _whooo-hooo_!" blaze chirped out very loudly as I shouted with joy and excitement. She held on to my hoodie to keep a tight hold on me. But I just screamed out with glee as I watched the scenery of the drop change from clean metallic sewer walls to beautiful green plants and a lovely fresh smell that was similar to the scent of rain and green grass. And down below, I saw a big ray of light. And then I checked my parachute one more time to make sure that it was ready to pop out. It had an easy pull so by the time I reached down to the bright light, I pulled the strap and the parachute blew out and harshly pulled me backwards. I felt scared at first but then it slowly started to drag me down into the light. I started to shake uncontrollably from the lack of happiness that was running through my veins. But then I had to check on blaze, just to see if she was ok. " _hey are you alright?"_ I ask her, nudging her softly. She peeked her head out and chirped at me, as if to say " _yes."_ I smiled. "oh good. Well hang on a little longer." I pointed out. The light was getting more brighter and brighter as we approached it. And right when we went inside, the first thing I saw was beautiful green grass and colorful plants that were literally the colors of the rainbow.

I blinked rapidly when I saw this amazing sight. " _what in the…"_ I paused. I turned my head to look at blaze, who was peeking her head out to see her home. "… _blaze"_ I said as I looked around. " _…is this a dream? "_ I saw her shake her head. I breathed out heavily, the adrenaline rushing through my veins like flames consuming trees. When I turned my head to look up, the sky was beautiful and crystalized like diamonds everywhere. I bit my lip and rubbed my eyes. ' _this can't be real'_ I thought. ' _it can't be.'_ And I felt my consciousness slip away from me.

( **Until the next chapter ;-) )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 First Stop**

I felt a burning sensation on my shoulder, at first it didn't hurt. But then I felt it burning hotter and hotter and hotter until I jolted up and screamed in pain. I held my arm tight and tried to rub off the pain. I opened up my eyes and looked at my shoulder; blaze was giving me a nervous look and there was flames on the top of her head. I growled. "Blaze!" I yelled. "was that necessary?!"she rolled her eyes and shrugged, as if to say "that was the only way ok?" I sighed and patted her head. "its ok, I'm sorry." I said. I looked around me and saw beautiful plants and trees; followed by cute slugs playing with each other and the sky above us was the color of pastel blue. I started to question where we were. Then it clicked that we were in the underground world known as slugterra. I rubbed my eyes. "that's right, I'm not dreaming." I muttered. Blaze giggled in my ear and I just rolled my eyes. But I saw that my bags were on the ground, so I picked them up and put my backpack on first then the other over my left shoulder. ' _I almost forgot about these._ ' I thought.

I looked around again. "well what now?" I asked. Blaze just shrugged. I pulled out mom's map to see where we needed to go next. There were no other directions. At first I got a little annoyed but then I saw an arrow at the bottom telling me to turn the map around, so I did. When I looked, there was a small message from mom. Me and blaze both read it. "hi honey. by the time you read this, you have already made it to slugterra. So now, you will go to the east side of slugterra and your destination there will be the place where you will meet your old friend. I'm sure you know by now who I'm talking about; but I don't want to ruin the surprise. Good luck trinity. I love you-love mom."

I smiled and wiped my eyes to hide my tears. "I miss you mom." I whispered. I sniffed and blaze nuzzled my neck in comfort. I smiled. "I'm so lucky I have you." I whispered again. then I glanced around us, then I looked in the east direction. "well let's get going then." I said. I started to walk before blaze stopped me with a small chirp. I stopped and looked at her. "what is it?" I asked. She pointed at some slugs that were playing in a small green bush and I gave her a confused look. "what do you want me to do?" she chirped again and I realized she wanted me to ask them how to get to the east side. I smiled a gave her a small nod. "ok then." I said.

So I walked over to them, and right when they saw me they ran into the bush. I stopped and a sad look formed on my face. But I leaned down gently and sat down a little to look less imitating. "um…hey little fellas." I began. I pointed to the east direction. "um, do any of you know how to go to the east side?'' one slug came out with a timid look in his eyes. He was a green slug with tiny red spikes on his head; But he looked so adorable. I smiled. "do you know little dude?" I asked him. He nodded and chirped at me. I listened and started to understand his words. I then nodded. "alright." I replied. And I petted his head with my finger. Which got returned with a small nuzzle. I smiled again. "thank you little guy." I added. I started to get up and walk away, but I felt him jump high and land on my shoulder, which made me stop and look at him. "whoa you wanna come with us?" I asked. He nodded with a sweet smile. A huge surprised expression appeared on my face. Blaze just looked at him with a kind smirk. "o-oh ok then." I stuttered. "come along then, uh…" I stopped to think of a name I could give him.

My mind started to wander off before one name popped up. ' _Spikey. Yes, spikey is perfect!'_ I thought. i looked at our new friend. "we'll call you spikey." I said to him. He smiled and nuzzled my neck. And I giggled. But then my face turned serious. "ok then, so you said on foot it takes to long, but on vehicle its more faster?" I assured. He nodded. I sighed. "well, looks like we're gonna have to find a car or something." Blaze chirped at me to say "um cars don't exist here." And I slapped my forehead. "oh that's right there are no cars under here." I muttered. "I'm such a dumbass.." I gave her stern look. "so what is here then?" she chirped again. but this time i was confused. "mecha beasts?" I say out loud. She nodded. I shrugged. "don't know what those are but ok. Lets go." So with that I walked off straight ahead, in hopes of finding a small town where mecha beasts would be around.

…

I stopped at small bar to take a quick break from the long walking I had to do. But the good thing was that I saw what were supposed to be mecha beasts all around parked outside of the small bar. So I could snatch one myself and head for my destination, Meanwhile blaze and spikey were chatting with each other, already becoming good friends. I smiled. ' _good thing my bestie has already made a friend.'_ I thought. I glanced around me to see if any mecha was left stranded out and not owned by anyone. So far some people had already left with theirs and while they left, they each gave me weird looks as they passed by. I furrowed my eyebrows each time. "um, is there something wrong with me?'' I asked myself. but then I saw that what I wore was much different from their clothing. They wore some sort of tight shirts and tight pants with some armor; while I wore a band sweatshirt that said black veil brides and black shorts with matching black sneakers. "oh, yeah I'm an outsider." I uttered. Another thing about me was that my hair was short and half of it was dyed black while the other half was a violet purple.

I shook my head and put my hands in my sweater pockets. "after this, I'm finding myself an appropriate outfit." I added. Blaze and spikey giggled in my ears, and I just giggled sarcastically in response. But my serious mode kicked in. "alright first off, I'm finding me a mecha beast." I looked around again. One mecha caught my eye. It was a pure black and purple panther with sharp white fangs. And it looked like a very very promising beast. I smirked. "perfect." I said. So I checked around me to see if no one was watching me and I sneakily walked over to it. Up close it was so shiny and beautiful. "well hello there." I said. I got on and looked at the hand clutches. And this is where I got nervous. "uhhhh…blaze.'' I queried. She jumped on the head of the beast. I gulped. "blaze how do you drive this thing?"

…..

"AHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as my new mecha beast ran off at incredible speed; and almost running into some trees. "AH SHIT,SHIT,SHIT!" I screamed again. Meanwhile blaze and spikey were having fun and chirping along, enjoying the trouble I was having. I growled. "IT'S NOT FUNNY GUYS! I DON'T EVEN HAVE MY DAMN LICENSE YET!" they just laugh even more, and I swear I almost lost my crap in front of them. So while the whole way, I kept struggling and struggling trying to get my beast in control and try to figure out how to ride it properly. Thank god spikey was right about getting to the east on vehicle because while getting pass the huge mushrooms and trees, I saw a big rocky valley that was almost filled with people.

I stopped my mecha immediately. I turned to look at blaze. "is this it?" I asked her. She nodded and I smiled. "great! Lets go guys!" I jumped off and started walking towards the entrance of the valley. but right away, large amounts of people started bumping into me and spatting insults at me like "watch where you're going idiot!" and "watch it you little bitch!" I already started to get very angry, but I let it go and kept walking until one person tripped me over and I fell but almost immediately muscular arms caught me before I could hurt myself. "whoa, be careful there." A soft and gentle voice said. I shook my head but looked up at the person who caught me and giggled nervously. "uh thank you si-" I stopped when I noticed his face. He had dark navy blue straight hair that covered half his right eye, and baby blue eyes that shone like sapphire and shooting stars. his skin was a medium shade of brown, and he had thin but smooth looking lips. I widened my eyes when I realized who he was. I could recognize those features and it was clear as day. "E-Eli?" I stuttered. He raised his eyebrows at me. "what?" he asked.

( **stay tuned for chapter 4!)**


End file.
